One Mans Quest
by TranceKuja
Summary: This story tells the tale of a man, who after a life-altering event begins on a quest to join the Knights of Pluto, after he has joined he will embark on adventures, this story is told by him.
1.

  
I don't own any of the ff9 characters, I only made up the Hans guy.  
  
  
  
I am Hans, Pluto Knight XXVIII, and this is my story.  
  
Authors Note: This is a story told from the Point of View of a Pluto Knight. This story will mainly take place around 2 years after the battle in the Zero World. Except for chapters 1 & 2 that take place just around the time Alexandria is destroyed.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Terror in the Night  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," she said to me, I agreed, of course, but truthfully I hadn't been paying very much attention to the sky. I glanced upwards and sure enough the stars were shining brightly.   
  
"Yes, they are breath-taking." I said as I looked up into the heavens. "Simply breath-taking." I glanced over to her; she was still studying the stars with great interest. I looked around, nervously clutching the engagement ring in my pocket. The luminance of the stars reflected off the still water of the Alexandrian Harbor, the magnificent castle stood proudly in the distance and it was hard to believe everything that had happened recently; but now was not the time to think about politics.   
  
"Hans?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the sky.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What do you think the future holds for this world, for this kingdom, for us?"  
I shook my head slowly to myself, her question had caught me off-guard. Especially when that night was supposed to answer that very question. "I-I don't know." I managed to say. "Maybe the future will be full of happiness." With that statement I started to reach for the ring but my confidence faltered and I decided to wait a moment. I wish I hadn't.  
  
"What do you mean Hans?" she asked looking away from the stars at last. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"I-I love you and-   
  
I was silenced, silenced when I saw something, a vision that haunts me to this day.   
  
"Hans what are you looking at?"   
  
I froze, as the immense form, of what I now know as Bahamut, swooped down around us. Incinerating everything in his path. I heard her cry out to me, but that was all, I never saw her again. I am still amazed that I was able to survive, but I still wish the two of us could have traded fates.   
  
  
  
  



	2. 

  
  
One Mans Quest- Chapter 2: Realization  
  
When I was finally able to pull myself up after the vicious attack from Bahamut, everything was hazy. As I slowly walked away from the harbor, towards what remained of the town center I heard people screaming out for their lost loved ones as they gazed around for them. The damage was vast, and what remained of the town was slowly being burnt to the ground, to this day I can still remember the scorching heat of the flames. As I wandered around the devastated streets I was able to overhear the other survivors speaking amidst their cries. I pieced together what had happened, Holy Eidolons, summoning, and Alexander were all foreign to me, then.  
  
I walked for hours, calling out her name, but to no avail. I remember passing the market and seeing a man searching for his wife. "That man suffered, just like me." I thought. I guess that was when I first accepted her death, the fact that I would never see her again. Only because I had failed her, I hadn't protected her, and to this day I hate myself for it.   
  
"HEY!!" A man called out to me as I walked by. "Aren't you Hans, the potion merchant?" I nodded. "Can you help me?" he shouted, as he began to lift a body from the ruins of his home. I ran over to see what condition the person was in. "This is my wife, Jacqueline, can you help her?"   
  
"I'll try." I said, even though I could see from where I was that the woman's injuries were fatal. I went over to her and listened for a heartbeat, there was none. As soon as I stepped away from her the man knew she was gone.  
  
"She was a good woman, she didn't deserve to go like this," the man said slowly. I recognized the mans voice and I looked over to see his face, but the soot hid his features from me.  
  
"Walt is that you?" I asked. Walt was a frequent customer to my store.   
  
"Hans?" he said between sobs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, where is- Walt stopped as he realized his error and quickly turned away. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Me too." I replied, "Guess we've both lost our loved ones in this.  
  
"I will avenge you!" shouted a voice from behind us. We turned to see another man, leaning over someone wearing armor. The man ran off, towards the castle. I asked Walt if he knew who he was.  
  
"Reckon he's a Pluto Knight." He said to me. I must have looked puzzled because Walt clarified. "Pluto Knights are Alexandria's only male soldiers, the fight to protect the people here, guess they were too late this time.   
  
"Protect?" I said, Walt looked at me oddly and I realized it was my turn to clarify. "They protect people?" I asked.  
  
"Yep."   
  
Without hesitation I ran after the man, only pausing for a moment to bid farewell to Walter, and to tell him I would return.   
  
"Yeah, uh, okay Hans." He said, as I ran towards the castle.   
  
  



End file.
